


Bitterly Disjointed

by CJSpooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Castiel (all mixed into one) try to make sense of their relationship and role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitterly Disjointed

Castiel belongs to Jimmy and Jimmy belongs to Castiel. They both belong to God, even though God belongs to everyone.

Jimmy’s heard snippets of conversations "the key players" have had around him and Castiel. He knows of the Winchester brothers being destined vessels for Lucifer and Michael. And that makes him wonder if he was destined to be Castiel’s vessel all along. That scares him, honestly. Growing up, people always told him that he could choose to do whatever he wanted to be happy. That wasn’t true as a vessel for an angel of the Lord.

He didn’t think happiness was one of the words he would use to describe this experience. He had made the ultimate sacrifice for what? God? Amelia and Claire’s safety? None of it seemed to matter now that he was in this position. He wasn’t anything but a meat suit, a part of Castiel’s consciousness constantly pushed down if he tried to have a say. He screamed plenty inside, to be noticed. In response, Castiel used to tell him that he would be rewarded for his efforts one day. But now, Castiel doesn't lie anymore. Jimmy wished it was different, something _more_ , something more like he had prayed for, but he knew that he couldn’t do anything about it.

He just stopped one day. He let go. He didn't think of himself, Amelia, or Claire. Not even God.

So Jimmy let himself be more like Castiel and as time went on, Castiel became more like Jimmy. Neither one became more like God, even though God made them both in his image.


End file.
